The long-range goal of this research is to develop a quantitative methodology and set of analysis tools to aid in regional health planning and decision-making. The primary immediate objectives are twofold: (1) to implement a computer-based system of analysis tools in an operational regional health planning agency to facilitate analysis of regional health planning and decision problems; and (2) to explore the application of decision analysis as a quantitative methodology to aid regional health planners in problem aspects related to uncertainty, values and risks. The steps toward meeting these objectives are as follows: (1) conduct an inventory of analytic problems in regional health planning in California to develop a broad perspective on current and future problems and to set priorities for later work; (2) implement a computer-based system of analytic tools (models and data bases) in an operational regional health planning agency; (3) continue development of analytic tools based on priorities established throught the results of step (1); (4) explore and develop a methodology for dealing explicitly with uncertainty, values and risk-related problems in regional health planning; (5) evaluate in terms of problem and user responsiveness the quantitative tools and methodology developed over the course of the research to identify needs for further development, and outline a plan for such research. This research will be a collaborative effort with the staff of the Bay Area Comprehensive Health Planning Council. The results will be a methodology and analytic tools to aid health system analysts and decision-makers in their complex tasks of structuring and analyzing health system decision problems.